puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlwhisperer
|familiars= 6 |fam-type-1= Parrot-light blue-violet |fam-ocean-1= Meridian |fam-name-1= Glow |fam-type-2= Monkey-grey |fam-ocean-2= Meridian |fam-name-2= Glint |fam-type-3=Octopus-peach |fam-ocean-3= Meridian |fam-name-3= Glitter |fam-type-4=Parrot-light blue-grey |fam-ocean-4=Meridian |fam-name-4=Gleam |fam-type-5=Octopus-rose |fam-ocean-5=Meridian |fam-name-5=Glimmer |fam-type-6=Parrot-grey-tan |fam-ocean-6=Meridian |fam-name-6=Glamour |pet= yes |pettype=Cat |petname=Gubraith |petcolor1=white |petcolor2=wine |trinket= yes |trinkettype=Starfish |trinketcolor1=wine |galleries= 6 |ocean1=Meridian |ocean2=Emerald |ocean3=Cerulean |ocean4=Jade |ocean5=Opal |ocean6=Ice |pirate2=Owlwhisperer-West |pirate2-gallery=3 |pirate2-ocean1=Emerald |pirate2-rank1=fleet officer |pirate2-ocean2=Cerulean |pirate2-rank2=captain |pirate2-ocean3=Meridian |pirate2-rank3=captain }} Owlwhisperer, with its eastern and western variants, is a pirate found on every ocean. Ranks Her defining ranks are captain of the crew swirls of mist within and queen of the flag glowing sphere, which she holds, in varying combinations, on both sides of Meridian and Cerulean. She is independent on Jade, Opal, and the Hunter side of Emerald; and Fleet officer in the crew White Knights, member of the flag White Knights Of Sage, on the Sage side of Emerald. History Viridian Owlwhisperer was born on the 9th of June, 2007 as the younger poorer sister of Flickeryfaye, and immediately joined her crew, the Dark Revenge. Her ascent in the crew was irrelevant while in the shadow of Flickeryfaye, and during the merge with the Squid Squad, however, after the rebirth of the Dark Revenge, which she rejoined without hesitation, she became fleet officer and then senior officer. Despite her attachment to the crew, a series of incidents pushed her to be on strike for a month at the end of 2007, time during which she remained independent. Upon her return, she soon found herself a titled member of the flag. Life in the crew did not become any easier, so during the night of 31st of March/1st of April, after long hours of name searching and policy concocting, she brought the swirls of mist within into existence, which she regards as a baby that doesn't necessarily have to grow. Mid-December 2008, Alkapone invited her to join his small but elite crew, Zero Gravity, which she did until August 2009. Malachite Although finding out about the opening of this new ocean one week late, she soon made up for the time lost gaining both standing and experience in all her usual puzzles. Contrary to her beliefs, she became a crew-hopper, not finding her place anywhere. At first, she joined the crew Who Do You Think You Are, sailing under Remote Control PoE, which she left after a short while thinking she might feel more comfortable with some of her old friends from Viridian, all gathered in Rock You Like A Huricane of the flag . Here again she felt a stranger, and left to join her friend and Rumbling partner Meanmajic of the crew Impossible Situations, flag Impending Danger. Trouble in this crew drove her friend away from it, time at which she left also, being left to upgrade her Swordfighting experience so as to have the option to create her own crew, which she did on the 11th of June 2008. These last events coincided with her decision to leave all the other Owlwhisperer-s to focus on the Malachite one. Ice Having decided that PoE and doubloons are for the spending, she coinscribed on the 17th of June 2008, thus starting her life on the Ice Ocean. The very first night, she fulfilled the adventures, fought a zombie fray and bought a cat, twin to the one on Viridian. Eyes shining with the prospect of many more trophies, she reconsidered her decision to focus on one pirate only. The crew-hopping tradition continued here too, ending much the same way. After Penguin's Snow Day and Le Coeur de Feu, she created her own one-manned crew again, which by July 20th had become third on the ocean. In September, light shone on the little crew as Paperweight joined, helping recover some of the fame lost over the summer holidays, and even surpassing its previous performance. Achievements Carpentry Owlwhisperer is an Ultimate and #1 carpenter on eight oceans (currently ocean sides), task completed in April 2009. In addition, she participated in several Carpentry bake-offs in the spring of 2009, as follows: :* Hunter: 2nd place, won a sleeping piglet :* Cobalt: 5th place, won a silver cross :* Malachite: 2nd place, won a mug Competition achievements (all on Viridian): :* 30th of August 2009 brought a Familiar Carpentry competition, which she won as Flickeryfaye. While the latter got the fame and the trinket, Owlwhisperer took the lime octopus prize and turned it peach, completing her peach set. :* 4th place in the impromptu tan familiar competition "Nevermore", 8th October 2009 :* 1st place in 'Tis The Season', 25th November 2011 Crafting Holding the Ultimate crafter on Malachite, Ice and Viridian, Owlwhisperer mostly works in Alchemistry and Distilling. She placed well in several competitions, primarily on Viridian: Others Her 'usual puzzles' include, besides the three already mentioned, Duty navigation, Bilging, Sailing and Rigging. The easy life of the Ice ocean added a #1 trophy to each of them, and the first ever seal of rigging. In addition (and, coincidentally, also on June 7), Owlwhisperer earned 4th place in the Rigging Bake-off on the Sage ocean, winning a scarab rare furniture, and on October 4th placed 6th in the Midnight bake-off, winning a bronze fish. Trinkets } }} }}}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }}}} |width=180px| }}}} |width=180px| }} }} }} }} }}}} }} }} }} |} } }}}} }} |} Pets } }} |}